Come Home
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Lindsay is gone and...wanna know more? READ INSIDE.D/L
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Come Home  
**Pairing**: Danny/Lindsay gotta love those two!  
**Disclaimer**: not mine blah blah blah.Although Emilia is mine...you´ll know about her in the next chapters!  
**Spoilers**: a little bit of Child´s Play but that´s it.

**note**: I´m going against my mother´s wishes,she said I should get some rest and STOP MOVING YOUR DAMN SHOULDER! cause that´s the main problem.I´m in a huuuge amount of pain but this can´t wait,since I´m on vacation I have to use my time properly.

I won´t use the lyrics but in case you wanted to know "Come Home" is a song by One Republic.

ENJOY!

--

When I came to New York, I never thought about falling in love. It wasn't even in my plans. It just happened. He made me feel so good; so complete. He made me feel like I was home. But just when I thought everything was perfect, he walked away. He left me alone and in love. Guess he wasn't ready for something more; not like I was.

I tried really hard to be as normal as could at work, but being around him made it hard. It made it almost impossible to breathe. So what can a girl like me do in this kind of situation?

Leave; walk away. That was my plan. Walk away and never look back. Guess destiny had another plan for me.

The last thing I remember from yesterday's event is "fourteen weeks and a baby". The rest of the day just went as blank as my brain was. I made a decision of keeping it a secret, but that's technically impossible under the circumstances. And since the father of my baby worked at the same place as do, I saw no chance of hiding it.

Maybe walking away is still in my plans.

--

I sat in Mac's office in silence. I told him the news a few minutes ago and he just remained quiet. He was making me feel uncomfortable, to tell you the truth. It made me feel like a teenager telling his old man she was carrying a child. He would snap at any moment.

He sighed, heavily. It seemed that he was choosing his words carefully. That's very thoughtful.

"So, are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think it's time for me to go back to Montana," I say, slowly.

He stands up and sits in a chair beside me. I know what he's going to ask me and I know he doesn't need to because he already knows the answer.

"Does Danny know?" I shake my head and bite my lip at the tears that were threatening to fall.

"We broke up…"

"Was it before or after you found out about the baby?"

"Before," I whisper.

"Lindsay, I know you've probably thought a lot about this, but take this as friendly advice. Tell him."

I shake my head once more and wipe the tears from my cheeks, angrily.

"I've thought about it a lot. It's better for him not to know." I tried to sound as confident as I could, but I'm sure he wasn't buying it

"I'm going home."

"Well, I guess I can't change your mind. Are you planning on coming back to New York any time soon?"

I shrug. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be here in the first place .So what was the point of coming back?

"I'm not sure. I just know I need time to think."

"Then take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Mac." He gives me a hug; a father-daughter kind of hug that makes me feel all warm inside and makes me miss this guy already.

**TBC**

**don´t you just adore Mac being all sweet? He´s like a daddy...a hot daddy :).Comments mean looove!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank for those niiiice reviews! this one is for my beta,Melissa cause she ROCKS! lol_**

**_enjoy!_**

--

I walk back to the lab and try as hard as I can to concentrate on the new case. It´s kind of difficult since all I want to do is cry. I repeat again and again that this is for the best; this is the only choice I have. Well, besides telling Danny that we're having a baby.

No, Lindsay! He broke up with you, he said he needed space. Well, you are doing exactly what he asked you to. Leaving him alone.

I understand him, I really do. I know he's been through a lot since Ruben died. He's still trying to cope with his death and the last thing he needs is more trouble.

"Is it true?" Stella walks inside the lab, making me jump.

"Hey, Stella" I greet her, smiling.

"I talked to Mac and he told me you were leaving." She stares at me and waits for my answer. I ignore her for a few minutes, knowing too well I can't lie to her.

"Yes, it's true. I'm leaving."

She walks closer to me with a sad look on her face. Stella was the only female friend I had since I've been in New York. She taught me a lot and has been there for me when I needed her. Seeing her like this, so sad, breaks my heart.

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant." She smiles happily at me. I don't understand why I can't smile the same way she does.

"Honey, that's great. Congratulations." I focus on the evidence in front of me once more. This time I can't fight the tears. I've been holding them inside of me for too long.

"Sweetie..." She hugs me with comfort. Somehow, it makes me feel good to have her next to me.

"I don't know why I can't be happy," I sob. "I want this baby, I really do, but every time I think about-"

Danny.

Every time I think about Danny Messer, my heart aches. That's what I was trying to say, but I'm an independent woman. I'm strong and I don't need a man in my life to be happy.

Who am I kidding? I need him.

"You're not alone in this, Linds," she says. "You have me and Mac. You have all of us."

But I don't have him.

"I know this is hard," she continues. "But with time, you'll realize this is all you ever wanted. A baby."

I nod slowly and my hands go straight to my belly. All of a sudden I feel good; I want to smile like she did.

--

I was so tired of telling the same story again and again. By the time I ended my shift, everybody knew I was leaving, but they didn't know the reason. I wasn't ready to tell them and to hear how sorry they were. I walk toward the elevator. The doors suddenly open and I'm face-to-face with him. I suddenly feel a lack of air in my lungs and my cheeks turning red when he smiles at me.

God, I'm gonna miss his smile.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asks and I forgot about the box in my hand with all my stuff in it.

"Home. My shift is over."

"Lucky you." He smiles again and I desperately want to run away and cry like a schoolgirl.

"Well, I'd better go." I walk past him and he stops me. I feel his warm hand on my bare arm and it sends shivers down my spine.

"What's with the box?" he asks, frowning.

"Old stuff. Too many things on my desk."

"Do you need help with that? It looks heavy."

Oh Danny, always so charming.

"It's okay, I can do it." He stares at me, his beautiful green eyes stuck with mine. He senses there's something odd. He knows me too well.

"Are you okay?"

I nod quickly, trying to find my voice somewhere. He seems convinced and lets my arm go. I missed his touch already.

"Well…goodnight," I whisper.

"Goodnight."

I watch him walk away and I drop the box to the floor. He turns around when he hears the loud thud. I hug him for the last time, taking in his scent before letting him go.

"Goodnight, Danny."

I grab the box and walk into the elevator. He watches me until the doors close. I cried like I've never cried in my life.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took so long,I´ve been kinda busy.Vacations are over,damn college! damn life!...I miss Danny sniff my Danny.**_

_**I forgot to say,I have no idea about Lindsay´s family so I wrote she lived only with her dad.Don´t ask me why...and I´ve never been to Montana thats why I didn´t want to put much description to it.**_

_**comments are love and I need it!**_

_**Fran**_

_**--**_

I've been looking everywhere. I don't know where to go anymore. My heart pounds and I feel the panic growing inside of me. Last night could not have been our last day. She couldn't have just left like that. I found Stella in the hall and I ran toward her like mad, stealing some weird glances from my co-workers. She turns around and frowns at my desperation. She's the only one who could tell where she is.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Have you seen Lindsay? I went to her apartment but she wasn't there and she's not answering her phone, either." She looks at her hands and then at me. She has this clear look of sadness in her eyes and for the first time I'm scared at whatever she has to say.

"She left," she says, simply. I feel my heart break inside my chest and the lack of coherent thoughts was almost evident.

"She left where?"

"Back to Montana." I find the nearest chair and my body falls into it. I rest my head between my hands and sigh heavily. I look at Stella who was still looking sadly at me. I refuse to think I made her leave, but I can't seem to find another explanation.

"Why?" I whisper.

"She needed time."

"God, I can't believe this."

"Danny, I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

No, but there's something I can do. "I have to go to Montana"

"No, Danny you can't," she complains.

"I have to get to her," I beg. She runs a hand down my back and I keep burying my head in my hands. "I did this to her."

"Danny…"

"I broke up with her and I made her leave."

"You didn't do anything. It was her decision." I look at a lost point on the wall, trying to process the information or the lack of it. How can she leave like that? How could she leave without even saying goodbye? "What am I gonna do now?"

"Be strong."

I wish I knew how.

--

I never knew how much I missed home until I was finally there. I didn't know how much I missed my dad until I was in his arms, like I used to when I was a girl. I cried on his shoulder and he held me tight. God, I needed my father now more than anyone.

The way home was quiet. I stared outside the window at the places I used to play when I was a kid. I can't help but smile at all those nice memories I have; at how happy I was here. He didn't ask anything but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. He knew this wasn't the place or the time to ask any question; he never pushed me.

We get home and sat at the kitchen table. Just like we did when I was a teenager and I had something important to tell him; something only he could help me with. I held the hot cup of chocolate and I stare at it for minutes before he decided to speak

"So what brings you home?" He asks. I still focus on my cup, not bringing myself to tell him the truth. "Lindsay..."

"You're going to be a grandfather," I say softly. He holds my hand and squeezes it.

"Tell me something, baby girl. Why are you so sad?"

"I haven't told him yet." By "him", he knew I was talking about the father.

"Is he the reason why you came back?" I'm not really sure how can I answer that question. Yes, Danny was one of the reasons why I wanted to be home; why felt so lonely and I needed my daddy so much. But I missed all this; feeling home and warm.

"Can't a woman just want to be home?" I ask. He smiles

"Of course, only if she's happy"

I am.

"How long are you staying?" he asks softly, probably thinking it would hurt my feelings by just asking me. I grab his hand and smile.

"A while. You won't get rid of me so easily, Dad."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this epi,I´ve been kinda busy and so is my beta...promise to post then next one quickly.**

**This is pretty much Danny´s POV.**

**enjoy!**

--

Danny´s POV

The first time I fell in love was when I was fifteen. She lived two block away from my house and we used to ride our bikes together. Her name was Lillian. Lily, as I used to call her. We were friends since we were five. By the time I turned fifteen, I realized she was no longer a little girl; she was a woman. Her bright green eyes captivated me; her long black hair drove me crazy. That's how I knew I was in love with her; when I couldn't picture a day without her in it. So I asked her out and she said yes. I was the happiest teenager alive.

Two weeks later she was gone. Her parents decided it was no longer a good neighborhood for them to live in and for Lily to grow up. My heart was broken; once again I was alone. I fell in love many times after that. At least that's what I thought. The truth is, I dated a lot when I was a teenager, but I did it because I was afraid of being alone. I never gave my heart like I did with Lily and I never thought I could even dare to love the way I loved her.

Until I met her.

Montana. My Montana. She was everything I ever wanted; everything I ever dreamed of. She was perfect. Those days we were together were the happiest days of my life, I felt complete for the first time in years. She gave me a reason to live. She gave me a reason to go to work every morning without complaining. Knowing she was there, waiting for me. Then it happened. I fell and she wasn't there to catch me. I pushed her away like a selfish rat. I told her I needed space and she gave it to me. How could I do this to such a wonderful woman? How could I ask her to leave when all I needed was her?

I had no idea what she meant to me until I watched her leave. People say I look like zombie. Flack is trying to get me out of my apartment but I feel as if I'm not strong enough. I can't seem to concentrate in work, either. The lab seems so small and empty to me without her here.

"Go home." I turn around and see Stella in the doorway. She has a sympathetic look on her face. Just like everybody else who talks to me.

"I'm fine," I repeat. It sounds almost robotic. I got used to using that phrase every now and then.

"Danny, you need to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." I can't, because every time I close my eyes, I see her. But when I wake up, I realize she's not there.

"You should try, you look tired."

"She hasn't called," I snap all of a sudden. I had the words stuck in my throat and I needed them out or I would explode. It seemed odd to me that she hasn't called me and Stella might know why.

"She's fine, Danny." I frown, confused.

"Have you talked to her?" I ask.

She nods.

"She called you but she didn't call me? Why? I'm her-"

I stop and turn around, shaking my head. I forgot.

"-was her boyfriend." I continue.

"She needs time, Danny."

"I know she does. I know I did this to her, I made her leave."

"No, you didn't." She walks closer to me, her green eyes staring at mine. "She needs time to sort things out."

"What kind of things?"

She looks away, as if she was hiding something from me, maybe the real reason why Lindsay suddenly decided to leave.

"You'll know when you're ready." She turns on her heels and walks towards the door.

"Ready for what, Stella?"

She doesn't listen. She just leaves me with a thousands questions burning in my head.

TBC

reviews mean love...I need LOOOOOOOOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Emila Garcia is totallty mine,all the info I wrote about her is based on me so she´s pretty much ME!! Billy on the other hand,I don´t know who he is...I just felt the need to write about him.

gotta run!!

--

It amazed me how quickly they replaced her. It's been a week since Lindsay left and they already found a new girl. Her name is Emilia Garcia. She's from everywhere, from what she said. From what I heard, she worked in L.A., but she was transferred from Chile. She seems to be in her mid-twenties and she's extremely hyper. Not that I care, though. Flack, on the other hand, seems very interested.

They sent her to work with me in lab. I can't say she's bad, since we barely even talk to one another. At least I don't talk to her; she tries. It's not that I don't want to. It's just that it's too hard for me to see her as a co-worker rather as Lindsay's replacement.

"Morning, Partner!" She smiles at me and waves a hand. I can't figure how she can be so hyper even at eight in the morning. Guess caffeine has a lot to do with it.

"Morning," I answer, flatly. She complained the first time I greeted her like that, then she got used to it.

"How are you?" she asks, looking for a nice conversation.

"Fine." She shakes her head and walks to the other side of the room so she could be standing in front of me. She stares, is all she does. It makes me nervous to tell you the truth.

"What?" I snap at her.

"You seem to be such a nice man, I don't know what I did for you to treat me like that." She's right. It's not her fault that Mac thought I needed a new partner. It's not her fault Lindsay left me. I shouldn't treat her like that when she doesn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. She waits for me to continue. "I know it's not an excuse, but I'm having a very bad week."

"Why?"

Oh, I forgot that little detail. She asks a lot of questions. I mean, I know that's what detective's supposed to do, but she asks too many. And at the wrong time.

Like now.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Can we just not talk about this, please?" I'm trying really hard to keep my voice down, but this woman drives me crazy. She stares at me again. And again. I never missed Lindsay more than I did now.

"Uh alguien esta de muy mal humor." She whispers in Spanish every time she's upset. It surprised me at first, but I've been working with her long enough to know when she's gonna curse me.

"Same to you," I snap back.

"You have no idea what I just said."

"Since you're upset, I'm sure you just cursed me." She laughs and shakes her head, as she walks away from me, whispering in Spanish again. I'm sure this time it's not a curse.

--

_Lindsay's POV_

Morning sickness sucks. I'll tell you that. There's not a single day in which I don't wake up with nausea. I can't keep anything down even when I actually want to eat something. Besides that, I'm getting fat. Not whale-like kind of fat, but I've been gaining weight.

To forget about what's yet to come, I decide to take a nice walk around town; my sweet home. There are a lot of things I need to remember and see. Most of my friends no longer live here any longer and a lot has changed. There are new parks, more shopping malls and my all-time favorite: Starbucks. Too bad I can't drink any coffee. I kind of need my caffeine.

I take a deep breath as I walk around. Suddenly I feel someone grabbing my hand and I stare at the blonde man in front of me, shocked. "Hey there, Lindsay!" he greets me with a lot of energy. I can't say he's changed at all.

"Billy! Long time no see."

He hugs me tight. I've never been so happy to see old friend Billy Dennison before. He used to be my best friend. I like to think we still are no matter how far away from each other we are. He's still the same Bill I fell in love with before I find out he liked to wear his mom's dresses. His reddish hair is longer than I remember, but his bright green eyes were as beautiful as always.

"Three years you've been gone, girl. I thought you had forgotten about us."

"Of you? Never."

"So, I'm dying for some New York gossip. Wanna join me for some coffee?"

"I would love to." He grabs my hand and leads me inside Starbucks. The smell of coffee hits me immediately. It brings back my morning routine in New York; shower, coffee, donuts, work. As simple as that, and there's Danny who bought me a Vanilla Late every mourning when I first came to work at the lab. He said nobody should live in NY and never taste the Starbucks coffee. So now it reminds me of him.

"So?" My thoughts were interrupted by Billy's voice. "What brings you back to Montana?"

"I just wanted to..."

"See the family? I'm not buying that." I smile, shyly. I forgot that Billy knows me better than anyone. He was my best friend, after all.

"Tell me the truth, Linds. What really happened in the Big City?" I take a deep breath and tell the whole story. How I met Danny, how I fell in love with him, how our friendship turned into a relationship. And about the baby and how I decided to move away.

"Let me get this straight," he says after he processed all the info. "This guy broke up with you and you left, with a child..."

"Yes."

"And you still love him?"

I nod.

"I supposed you're going to tell him?" he asks me. I hesitate for a minute. The last thing I want is become a burden to Danny and telling him about the baby is exactly that.

"I don't know."

"Let me ask you something. Is he a jerk?"

"No, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met," I say, honestly.

"Does he love you?"

"I like to believe he does or did."

"Then what is the problem?"

"This is too much for him, Billy. Danny has been through a lot lately and telling him about the baby is gonna make it much worse."

"What about you?" he asks. "What about what you're going through? You didn't get pregnant on your own, honey."

"I know."

"Then tell the bastard he's having a baby already! And bring him here in the process since you have a fine taste in men, I guess he's a hottie." He winks and I can't help but smile.

Talking to Billy makes me miss the old times, when everything was much simpler than now.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Once again I feel like CRAP.Tired as hell,I´m sore and I need to sleep...I have tons of things to do tomorrow._**

**_Right now I hate my life so please give some SUGA!_**

_--_

_Danny's POV_

**Three Months later**

Another day, another case. Sadly, this looks so familiar to me; an old bodega. Drugs and a truck. Ring a bell? I still remember how a very happy day turned into a painful evening. If I close my eyes, I can still taste the blood in my mouth. Not to mention my bloody hand and my broken fingers.

"What do we got, Mac?" Emilia asks, as we get to the scene.

"You could start by taking as much evidence as you can and sending it to the lab. Hawkes already has the body but we still have a killer to catch," Mac says walking away from us. It looks as if someone was beat to death. There wasn't much room to walk, since blood covered most of the floor.

"Are you ready for this, Em?" I ask, putting my gloves on and smiling at her. She taps her foot on the floor, exasperated.

"If you think this is my first time at a crime scene, you are very mistaken Danny boy." She smirks, as she puts her gloves on and steps in front of me.

"Is that so?"

"Yep!"

"Well, if we get this over quickly we could grab some drinks tonight. I'm sure Don will be glad to join us."

She turns her head away, looking around; obviously ignoring my statement. She never mentioned it before, but I know how she feels about Don and I know he feels about her as well. Every time I say his name I get the same reaction and the same look:

Let's ignore Danny Messer.

"I'll pass. I'm too tired to go out," she says and she focuses on taking blood samples. I'm not sure if she's either upset or sad, but I can tell somehow this is bothering her.

"So, what's going on between you and Don?" I ask her, knowing full well this is a dangerous territory.

"Nothing," she says, simply.

"What do you mean with nothing?"

"We just went out for coffee, that's all."

"And the fact that you like him means nothing to you?"

She gives me "that look". The killer look. It means she's either gonna slap me or kick me. Maybe both.

"I do-I did, kinda," she sighs heavily, taking her gloves off slowly. She's not upset anymore, but sad. "Maybe I said something I shouldn't-"

"Something like what?" I ask. She looks at me and frowns, shaking her head she walks away from me. It's obvious she's afraid she might have spoken too much.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Listen, if you need me to talk to Don, just tell me."

"No, don't. The last time one of my friends interfered in my relationships, I ended up crying for a week. I appreciate the offer, though."

"If you need anything just let me know."

The last few months we've been working together, I've learned to care for her like a brother would do. She's been there for me and bared with me even in my darkest days. She's definitely the sister I never had.

"Thank you, Danny boy."

And I even let her call me that.

"You're welcome."

We walk toward the car, slowly. She seems more comfortable than she was before; as if she took a weight off her shoulders.

"Oh and if Don misbehaves, let me know so I can kick his ass." She laughs as if what I just said was the funniest joke she'd ever heard.

"God, you're so funny!" she says, wiping away her tears.

"I'm not joking, I can totally kick his ass," I say, offended.

"Of course you can, honey." She pats my arm, softly.

"I'm serious," I protested.

I can totally kick Don's ass. He might be taller, but I'm stronger and faster.

…I think.

--

_**Lindsay's POV**_

I drop the keys, as I open the door to my house. I instantly pat my six months belly when I feel my baby girl kick. I smile. She knows we're home. My dad laughs, as I slowly made my way towards the kitchen. I can barely walk and he knows it. He seems to enjoy my misery; at least some should be enjoying this. Okay, maybe that sounded cruel, I am enjoying this pregnancy but on the other hand I just can't wait for her to be out.

"How are you doing, honey?"

"I'm fine, the baby is fine. Everything is fine," I say, ironically. Truth be told, I've never felt worse in my life.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I feel awful," I protest. "My back is killing me, I look like a whale and I can't even see my feet!" I complain once more, letting a few tears run freely down my cheeks. He hugs me, making small circles on my back to stop me from crying more.

Hormones are playing tricks on me. The mood swings are driving me crazy. I was somehow hoping I could live this with Danny next to me. I don't see myself asking dad for vanilla ice-cream in the middle of the night.

I got myself into this, I know.

"You look beautiful," he says. "Remember in a couple of months, you'll be holding your baby girl in your arms."

"I know." I wipe away my tears and shake my head. "This is ridiculous."

"No, this is part of becoming a mommy." I start eating in silence for a few minutes until my dad interrupts me. I know by the way he's staring at me that he's going to ask.

"Have you thought about what I told you last night?"

Last night he asked me to call Danny and tell him about the baby. I don't remember how many times I've told him no, but he insists.

"Dad I told you, I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"And when are you going to?"

"I don't know!"

"You can't wait until the baby is born."

"I just," I sigh, heavily. I'm tired of saying this all over again. "I haven't found the right time yet, Daddy. There are a lot of things I need to think about."

"I believe you've had three months to think, honey."

I hate to admit it but he might be right.

**TBC**

**comments are love...**


	7. Chapter 7

**gotta run!! Enjoy and review!**

_--_

_Emilia's POV_

I can't stop laughing when we arrive at the lab. Not only by Danny's statement, but by the sweetness of it. He reminds me so much of my big brother; always so overprotective. He always wanted to kick the first man who set his eyes on me, just like Danny wants. He drops the suitcase on the floor beside the table. He suddenly frowns, as he reaches for the back pocket of his jeans, instantly cursing under his breathe.

"What is it?"

"I think I lost my phone."

"How can you have lost your phone? It's not even THAT small!" He snaps his head towards me, visibly upset. I immediately wish I hadn't spoke at all.

"We have to go back." He grabs his jacket and made his way toward the exit. I follow him close. I let him drive even though I shouldn't; a pissed driver is a bad driver. At least that's what my uncle used to say. Before we walk out of the car, I grab his hand to stop him. There's something bad about this, I can feel it.

"What?" he asks in a harsh tone.

"Can we at least wear a vest? This is a crime scene, after all."

"C'mon, it will only take a few minutes," he protests. He walks out. I do the same but slowly. I cannot explain how scared I am or how wrong I think this is.

"Let's call for back up."

"To get my phone? Are you crazy? This is only a matter of minutes." He continues walking and before I knew it, we were at the crime scene again. Danny looks around the room to where his cell phone might have landed without him noticing. The scene is so quiet it scares me. Still, I feel as if someone is looking at us from somewhere. I tried to warn him, but I couldn't find my voice. He stands up and runs toward me. I don't understand why until I hear gunshots coming from behind me. I can't see anything, since Danny's body is covering mine when we hit the ground.

Silence falls between us. I tried to take Danny's arms away from my waist, but he doesn't even move. I turn around slowly, as I feel something warm on my back.

Blood.

God! I'm bleeding. He shot me!

"Danny…" I touch his hand and it feels cold. I shake him, but he doesn't move. Suddenly, I realize it's not me who got shot. "Oh God, Danny."

--

_Lindsay's POV_

I get up from the table after we eat dinner, slowly as usual. The phone rings and I let my father answer, since it would mean I'd have to walk. He knows I'm not in the mood for waking right now.

"Lindsay, it's for you from New York." I frown as I grab the phone. I haven't gotten any phone calls from New York in a month. Stella calls once in a while though just to know how I'm feeling and how the baby is doing. She was the first to know it was a girl.

"Hi, Stella."

"Lindsay…something happened," she says. She sounded scared and sad at the same time. I instantly put my hand on my belly as I feel the baby move. They say babies feel their mother's emotions; she knows this call upsets me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, already fearing the answer.

"Danny's been shot." I close my eyes and bite my lip, fighting back the tears and trying as hard as I can to find control. My dad, knowing immediately that something is wrong, stands next to me for support.

"I'm on my way."

I hang up and walk to my room, my dad following me close. I grab a bag and throw a few clothes in without thinking, my mind stuck on New York, the image of Danny's blood so vivid in my mind.

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"I'm going back to New York," I simply say.

He asks no more questions.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**_ A/N: sorry it took so long to post! I promise I´ll be faster.Thank you so much for all those nice reviews,I´m glad you like my story..._**

**_Enjoy and review!_**

**_Fran_**

--

_Lindsay's POV_

I made my first stop after I came off of the plane. I didn't even bother changing my clothes. My urgency to see how Danny is, was killing me. Stella didn't give me many details. Even though I tried as hard as I could to ask her, she denied immediately. I didn't even dare to think that it was because there was no good news.

The elevator door opens and the first person I see is Don. He gives me a warm hug, as he focuses on my six-month swollen belly.

"Wow," is all he manages to say, surprised and probably now understanding why I suddenly left.

"Yeah," I answer back.

"I'm glad you came."

"How is he?" I ask him. He turns his attention toward Stella and a young woman coming out of the ladies room. It gave the impression she had been crying a lot. Her shirt was covered with blood, which I could tell was not hers, since she didn't seem to be hurt at all and her brown hair was tight into a messy ponytail. She looked extremely tired.

"Hi, I'm Emilia." The young woman introduced herself.

"I'm Lindsay," I say. She smiles.

"Montana. Danny told me about you," she said. "We work together."

"Emilia took your place after you left," Don says. A soft way of telling me that she's my replacement. Stella suddenly gives me a hug, my belly getting in the way. I can hear her sobbing on my shoulder, which made me cry as well.

"I'm so happy you could make it," she says.

"Tell me what happened?" I ask her. They look at each other for a moment. Emilia seems a bit uncomfortable and walks away followed by Don.

"He was shot at a crime scene. The man who shot him is now in custody."

"He wasn't wearing a vest?"

"No, Emilia tried to convince him but he refused." I let my body fall into a nearby chair, as exhaustion takes over me. I try to process all of this new information, but it's hard. I knew Danny was stubborn, but not to the point of getting hurt.

"We know Danny's strong; you know it better."

"I've seen him hurt before but not like this. This is too much, Stella," I cry, holding my head between my hands. I could feel Stella crying along with me.

This was not the way I had pictured seeing Danny again.

--

Emilia's POV

If I hear what happened to Danny one more time, I might scream. Being the only witness makes everything harder to hear.

_"We could at least wear a vest, Danny."_

I take a deep breath and I close my eyes. If I waited long enough, I can still hear myself talking to him.

"Emilia?" I open my eyes to find Don staring at me. I can't recall him following me nor for how long he's been here.

"Hey," I respond, automatically.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just needed some air. I hate the smell of hospitals." It reminds me of why I was transferred to New York in the first place. There's something I'm not ready to tell anybody yet. It's a painful memory and it should stay as just a memory for now.

"I know you've heard this enough from Stella and Mac, but I'm gonna say it anyway." He sits next to me on the bench and grabs my hand in the process.

"This was not your fault, there was no way you could have stopped this."

I sigh heavily before I speak again. It was hard to find my voice in a moment like this; when guilt is all I feel.

"The bullet was for me. I'm the one who should be in there fighting for my life." I say

"It hurts me to hear you saying this, Emilia." he replays

"He has so much to live for, Don."

"What about you? Don't you have something to live for?" He sounded really upset.

"He's going to be a father." He looked at some lost point in front of him. It makes me think there was something he wanted to say. I've learned to read him these last couple of months. It became really easy to me to just look at his eyes or his body language to know what he's thinking.

"You know? Maybe you don't have something or someone to live for now, but you have to think there's people who would rather die to see you getting hurt." He stood up slowly and made his way back inside the hospital. He bought a smile to my face to think he might be that someone I have to live for.

Destiny might be on my side this time.

**TBC**

**like it,hate? TELL ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is a very emotional chapter,very.I´m not sure if Don would be so harsh towards a woman but I blame it on the stress.**_

_**One again I apreciate all the nice reviews,I´ve never gotten so many reviews before :sniff:.Keep reading and reviewing...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

**_--_**

_Lindsay's POV_

I sit outside his room, hesitating on whether I should go inside or not. I'm scared, to be honest. I don't think I'll be strong enough to see him like this.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emilia sits next to me. I don't need to tell her how I feel or how hard this is. I feel like she already knows.

"No," I cry again. I've been doing that a lot since I got here.

"You want to see him?" she asks.

"I don't think I can. I'm not ready."

"Listen, I know we don't know each other that well and I probably have no idea what kind of relationship you two had, but I know in my heart this is something you HAVE to do. He needs to hear your voice, Lindsay. You are the only one who can bring him back."

She grabs my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. I don't know this girl at all, but deep inside my heart I feel I can tell her anything and she'll always find something sweet to say.

"Will you go in with me?"

She smiles sweetly.

"Of course and if you feel bad just squeeze my hand and we're out."

"Thank you." I take a deep breath and let her open the door for me. I close my eyes all the way over to Danny's bed. Even with Emilia right next to me, I feel unprepared. She squeezes my hand once more and I open my eyes. I gasp at the sight before me.

Danny lying on a bed, tubes coming out of his mouth. I couldn't hear anything but a machine beeping on the background and I was certain his heartbeat will be stuck on my brain for good. His face looked so different. He was pale as if he was already dead. I feel my heart shrink with every beep.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Emilia says. I think somehow that I've lost my ability to speak.

"How…how bad is he?" I whisper, not really knowing if she had the answer.

"He's not going to die, if that's what you want to know."

I walk closer to his bed, slowly. I grab his hand and squeeze it gently. It feels so cold under my warm hand; so lifeless. It breaks my heart.

"Danny, it's me, Montana," I whisper, fighting back the tears. "I'm here Danny, please open your eyes."

"Lindsay, we better leave." Emilia grabs my hand, pushing me towards the door but I refuse to move. I refuse to leave Danny.

"No, I can't leave him."

"Honey, this won't do you any good."

"But he needs me," I beg her.

"I know he does, but this is not good for you or the baby."

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain in my back. Emilia grabs me before I let myself fall to the floor. The pain is so strong I can barely move my legs. Before I knew it, I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore.

Everything goes blank.

--

_Emilia's POV_

I feel someone pushing me aside as Lindsay was being carried outside Danny's room. He was obviously unaware of all this commotion since he was still unconscious and made no attempt at waking up. Now, instead of waiting outside his room we were waiting outside of Lindsay's.

"What the hell happened?" Don asks me in a harsh tone, I guess he's nervous and doesn't really mean that.

"She wanted to see Danny" I say smoothly, trying to calm him down.

"And?" he asks more harshly than before.

"Nothing. She just fell to the floor, that's all." He walks closer to me, his bright blue eyes piercing with anger. I've never been scared of Don before; he never raised his voice even when I screwed something up. Truth be told, I've never seen this side of him before.

"Why did you let her in?" he asks me, anger so visible in his features.

"Because she wanted to see him,"

"Don't tell me you told her the same rubbish you said to me. How she's the only one who can save him and crap." He is even more upset than I thought, if that was actually possible.

"It's true. Lindsay can bring him back!" I yell him back.

"Listen, acting like a lunatic is not gonna help this time." I try to ignore the fact that he just called me a lunatic and fight back the tears as he keeps insulting me for no reason.

"Why don't you deal with the fact that Danny is dying and let him be," he continues.

"Well, I guess that's the difference between you and me, Don. I do want Danny to wake up and see his little girl and if that means I'm a lunatic, I don't care. At least I want to see him alive!" I take my things and walk out. My eyes full were of tears and my heart was hurting with pain.

**TBC**

**:sniff: **


	10. Chapter 10

_**I used the Our Father in spanish because is my first language and is also Emilia´s.I thought it would be nice to use it that way.Hope you like this chapter,it has a little bit of Smack and Don/Emilia :) **_

**_once again,thank you so much for those nice reviews!! I´ll post the next chapter as soon as I fix my computer._**

**_--_**

_Don's POV_

I let my emotions get the better of me too often. Maybe calling Emilia a lunatic and letting her run away without saying a proper apology wasn't the best way to handle the situation. I swear I looked for her after she left, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I don't blame her, though. I was an ass to her for no reason whatsoever.

"Feeling better now?" Stella asks me. She and Mac saw my little performance outside of Lindsay's room. She was extremely disappointed in my reaction, but there was nothing she could say or do to stop me. St some point I think nobody could.

"Not really," I say.

"Good, that means you should never, under any circumstances, call a woman lunatic. Ever."

"I know. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"No, but maybe she's hiding from you, thinking you might her other names again."

"I never meant-"

"You do understand that you practically blamed her for what happened to Lindsay?" I look down, trying to think of all the things I said to her; how bad I made her feel. I hardly recognized myself. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that; especially by me. Not after all that had happened; or might happen between us.

"You know I never meant to say all those things."

"Of course I do, but she doesn't."

"Then tell me where she is so I can say I'm sorry."

"She might be in the chapel," Mac says, walking toward us and grabbing Stella's hand. "She likes to pray a lot."

"Thanks." I walk toward the chapel, but I turn around when Mac calls my name.

"Be nice to her, Don. She needs you."

--

_Emilia's POV_

When I was a kid, I used to pray a lot. My mother taught me to. She used to say the only person she trusted was Him; that faith made her stronger. I'd like to believe it's true, so now I'm following my mother's advice.

_"Padre Nuestro,  
que estas en el cielo  
santificado sea tu nombre  
venga a nosotros tu reino..."_

He hurt me with his words; with everything he said and to me because he knows it's not true. I never wanted this to happen. I wish I could close my eyes, turn back time and change this day.

_"hagase tu voluntad  
asi en la tierra como en el cielo  
danos hoy nuestro pan de cada dia  
y perdona nuestras ofenzas"_

Maybe this is how the universe works. There's a twisted way of seeing this. Lindsay is back now; perhaps this is what it took to have her here. I just wish I could stop feeling this way. I wish I could erase the images off of my mind.

_"como nosotros perdonamos  
a los que nos ofenden  
no nos dejes caer tentacion  
y libranos del mal"_

I wish I could stop feeling this guilty.

_amen_

--

_Don's POV_

If someone saw me, they would hardly recognize me; I never pray. I used to when I was a kid. Truth be told, I barely even remember the last time I did it. Needless to say, I don't even remember the last time I've been to a chapel. Who would say I had to be back to my old self to get her back?

I sit next to her. I don't expect any reaction from her since she's so submerged in her prayer. I wait until she notices my presence. She looks at me for a brief second, her eyes filled with sadness, which I assume I caused.

"I used to pray when I was a kid," I whispered to get her attention.

"Why did you stop?" she asks me, her eyes fixed on an altar in front of us.

"I got lost a bit, I guess."

"Believing should never be a getting lost a bit," she answers back. I look at my hands for a brief second, not really knowing what to say.

"Emilia, I'm sorry," I finally whisper.

"You were upset, I understand," she says.

"Either way, I had no right to talk to you like that."

"You have-" She closes her eyes for a minute and lets a few tears run down her cheeks. "You have no idea how much I wish it was me lying in that bed."

I move closer to her and grab her hand, wiping away her tears.

"Emilia, please don't say that."

"Danny's hurt because of me, Lindsay is about to lose her baby because I let her walk into that room. It seem everything I do-"

"I've told you a million times, what happened to Danny wasn't your fault."

"What about Lindsay? We both know she should have never seen Danny."

"It was a matter of time and the doctor said the baby was fine. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do." She stares at the altar again. For a moment, I think she lost track of what I was saying.

"You called me a lunatic because I believed Danny had a reason to be alive."

"Emilia, I-"

"I always thought we are here for a reason; that we are destined to change and be part of someone's future and life. We have our time to leave this world and I know it's not his time yet. I feel his soul running around somewhere. He just needs a small push."

She turns her brown eyes at me and I wish, only for a moment, that I could believe her. That I could be as open-minded as she is, but I can't.

"I don't know what to say," I whisper.

"I understand, you don't have to believe if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry I called you a lunatic." After everything, she gives me the sweetest smile I have ever seen. Even if I treated her like crap, she still has the heart to smile and be sweet at me.

"It's okay, you're not the first one."

"I guess not!" I smile back.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, none of those guys were as hot as you are."

I frown, confused. Is she flirting with me?

"Thank you, I guess." I move uncomfortably in my seat. "So, are you ready to go?"

She sighs heavily and nods. She walks in front of me and I grab her hand. I don't know what led me to it or why I wanted to kiss her so bad, I could hardly control my impulse as our faces got closer and closer. Our lips where just inches apart, I could feel her breath on my face…

"Emilia!" Stella ran toward us, gasping for breath. "Danny's awake!"

**TBC**

**YAY!! DANNY IS AWAKE!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**it´s not over yet,just a few more chapters and we´re done...I think.I might write some more if you ask me to! **

**FELIZ 18 A TODAS LAS CHILENAS Y CHILENOS!! TIKITIKI TIIIIII!!**

--

_Emilia's POV_

As shocking as it was, Danny was indeed awake .A nurse was checking his vitals as we entered the room. He looked pale and tired, but very much alive. It was strange to see him like this and think that no less than two hours he was fighting for his life.

I guess my prayers were finally answered.

"Hey, look who's awake!" Don jokes. Danny smiles weakly.

"Danny boy! How are you feeling?" I ask. I know it's a dumb question, but I ask him anyway.

"I've been better." His voice sounded darker than usual and non Danny-like, but the look in his eyes remained the same.

"You look great, though," I say, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

"I know you're lying, but thank you." He smiles.

"Excuse me." We turn our heads toward a nurse next to us. "There's only one person allowed to stay in this room."

We look at each other, each trying to decide who stays and who leaves. We wanted to all stay together as a group, but the nurse was right. Danny needed time to rest and the last thing he needed was a crowded room with a bunch of people asking him questions.

"I can stay, if you guys don't mind," I say. They nod in unison and walk toward the door. Once we were alone, I sit on the bed next to Danny and look at the wall. I really don't know what to say.

"So, how are you doin?" he finally asks.

"Me? I'm doing pretty good." I was lying obviously, since I actually felt like crap. "You know, considering I almost got shot."

"Lucky it was almost, right?"

"Danny, I don't think saying thank you would be enough. You saved my life."

He smiles and grabs my hand. "I did what every man would do. Save the damsel in distress."

"You got took a bullet for me-"

"And I would do it again," he says. Now I understand why Lindsay loves him so much. He's a true gentleman. "Besides, I made a promise."

"A promise to whom?" I ask confused.

_--Flashback--_

_He put all the required items in his suitcase. Careful not to break anything, of course. Mac would kill him if he did. He received instructions as usual to go and take some samples at a crime scene. The body was already at the morgue, so they'd have the crime scene for them there._

_Oh and he forgot Emilia was working with him this time._

_A soft knock distracted him from his duties. Don was standing at the door and smiles at his friend._

_ "What's up, Flack?" Danny asks. Don walks towards him, slowly. He noticed there was something unusual about his friend. "Are you okay?"_

_"I wanted to ask you for a favor," Don speaks softly, almost ashamed to ask him._

_"Sure." Danny pushes his suitcase aside and pays full attention to his friend._

_"Would you take care of her?"_

_ Danny frowns for a second. He didn't know who "she" was, but he had a small idea._

_"Take care of her?" Danny asks him. He nods, slowly._

_"It was a drug dealing issue, you know? The crime scene. I understand she's a detective and she knows how to take care of herself but..." He sighs heavily and looks at his hands, embarrassed. That's when Danny realized who "she" was. "It's still dangerous out there and maybe those guys are still outside watching us."_

_"Don't worry, she's in good hands." _

_"Thank you."_

_--End flashback--_

He smiles and shakes his head, slowly. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"What kind of promise did you make?" I ask, curious.

"A promise that kept you alive."

I seriously don't understand what it means. Since he refused to tell me who and what that promise meant, I stopped asking. We could keep this conversation going forever.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." He scratches his head. "You were here the whole time, right?"

"Yeah, I haven't left the hospital since you arrived. Why?"

"I could swear I heard Lindsay's voice."

I froze for a moment. This is what I was afraid of. Danny asking me about Lindsay and not having the heart to tell him everything. He will find out anyway, but I was hoping it wouldn't be the one to tell him.

"You did?" The best way is to pretend nothing happened. That would give me plenty of time to call Stella and ask for help.

"Yeah, she was here. She asked me to wake up." I see his eyes shining. I can tell he's happy just thinking Lindsay could be here. "It was so real, Emilia."

I sigh heavily and smile sweetly at him.

"It was real, Danny." I don't have the heart, I can't lie to him. He at least needs to know Lindsay is here. He needs to know she came back for him.

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, Lindsay is back. She's here in New York."

He blinks.

And blinks some more.

I'm scared I might have spoken too much. He's shocked. I can't even imagine how he's going to react after hearing about the baby.

I'm gonna leave that job to Stella.

**TBC**

**you know what you have to do! show me your LOOOOVE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_yeah.I´M BAAACK!! sorry it took so long but here it is! just a few chapters to go and we´re done.yep! I´ll write a sequel if you ask me to :)_**

**_enjoy!  
_**

**_thanks for those nice reviews!_**

--

_Emilia's POV_

I didn't have to wait too long before I saw a reaction in Danny's eyes. He stared at me, blinked a few times and frowned. He was confused, very much confused.

"Where is she? I want to see her." He spoke fast, desperation in his voice.

"That'll be kinda difficult," I answer. He looked even more confused than he was before if that was possible.

"Why? You told me she was here. Why can't I see her?"

"You know what? I'm gonna call Stella so she can explain everything to you." He grabbed my hand before I could walk toward the door.

"Tell me where she is, Emilia."

"Oh, Danny." I had no idea how difficult this would be; there was no easy way to say this.

"'Oh, Danny' what?"

"Lindsay's sick. She had a problem with the baby and the doctor told her to-"

"-What baby?"

Well, I figured if I spoke fast, he wouldn't notice I mentioned something about a baby. Guess I was wrong.

"Oh my God, Lindsay's pregnant?" he asks, shocked and once again confused.

"Yeah…surprise…" I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. He seemed to be upset and disappointed.

"She's having a baby," he whispered, sadness in his voice.

"Yes. She's having YOUR baby."

"I want to see her." He made a slow and lame attempt to get up from the bed. I tried to stop him, but he didn't let me. Even sick, he's stubborn as hell.

"You can't go, not now Danny." I moved in front of him, blocking his way out. He was much too weak to move. "Don't make me call the doctor." He sighed, frustrated and lay in bed again, looking at the ceiling. "There's nothing much you can do now. I know it's frustrating, but the major priority is for you to get better."

"Did she get sick because I was here?" he asked. I can't lie to him, so I nodded slowly. "Oh, man. I can't believe this happened."

As if I could feel any more guilty.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll come back later?"

He nods.

"Would you let me know how she is?" he asked and moved uncomfortably. "And how-how my baby is?" I can't help but smile at the sound of that. Lindsay would be happy, too.

"Of course I will," I said and kissed his forehead. "Duerme, Danny boy."

"Okay. Whatever that means." He smiles. I waved at him and slowly closed the door behind me.

Don and Stella stared at me as I left the room. They've been waiting outside for hours.

"I told him about Lindsay," I say, quickly.

"You did?" Stella asked. "What did he say?"

"Well, he was shocked but happy and he wanted to see her. I stopped him before he could get up."

"But, he's cool with it?" Don asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Good, that's perfect," Don added.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go home to take a shower and change," Stella said. "You should try to get some rest too, Emilia. You've been here for hours."

"Stella's right," Don said, looking at me. "Besides, I think you need to eat something before you get sick." He was right. I think the last decent meal I had was two days ago. The only think that kept me awake were the fours cups of coffee I drank today.

"I want to stay here until Lindsay wakes up," I say.

"That could take hours," Stella says; Don nods in agreement.

"I can take you home if you want to," he said. Danger. Being with Don in the same car was dangerous, at least for me. I don't think I'll be able to control my hands around him, if you know what I mean.

"That's no problem, I can take a cab."

"It's no problem at all, my car is outside."

We wave at Stella, who was no longer with us but talking to Mac. We take the chance and leave quickly. Not that I was desperate to be alone with Don, although part of my heart was looking forward to spending some time with him, even if that meant only five minutes.

He, ever the gentleman, opens the door of his car for me to get in. He drives smoothly, taking his time until we are in front of my apartment building. I stay inside the car, there's a long silence before either of us decided to speak.

"Thanks for the ride, Don," I say, sweetly. He smiles at me.

"It's always a pleasure riding with you."

"Well, bye!" I grab the handle and he grabs my hand. I look at him for a second.

"We could grab a cup of coffee somewhere?"

"You know what happened the last time we had coffee, right?"

I had the memory so vivid in my mind, as if it were yesterday. We were out of a long shift and I was the rookie and people barely even talked to me. I had no friends besides Danny and he was feeling like crap. Don offered a ride and a cup of coffee. We talked about life, work and a bunch of things I don't even remember. The last thing I knew we were making out in the back of his car.

We did the same thing for a couple of days; ride, coffee and making out. I thought our relationship could turn into something more, but I said something I shouldn't have. I said "I love you". Next day he stopped talking to me like he used to. He didn't offer a ride anymore and I always ended up drinking coffee on my own.

That's why I think I should say no to his request.

"I was hoping things could be different this time," he said, but I wasn't so convinced.

"Different how? You're gonna talk to me tomorrow?" He sighed.

"I freaked out. I wasn't ready to hear that. I never thought you could feel that way about me."

"But I did. I mean, I do." I turn my head toward the window. I close my eyes and let a single tear run down my cheek. I don't want him to see me cry, I don't want to show him how much this is affecting me; how much I want to have him in my life, but I don't want to get hurt.

"Emilia…" Once again, he's speechless. I'd rather see him like this than rambling like the last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I walk out of the car before he could say another word…if he actually had something to say.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I´m sorry it took so long to publish this chapter,my beta was/is kinda busy and it doesn´t feel right to push you like this! **

**btw,I have no idea what´s Danny´s middle name so I made it up :) I´m kinda crazy about the name Alan,don´t know why...**

**Fran**

-------------------------------------------------------

Danny's POV

I'm having a baby. Me, Daniel Alan Messer, becoming a father. If Dad could see me, he'd be proud. I'm so desperate to see Lindsay. I can't even sleep, nor get up from the bed without feeling a sharp, and may I say, almost blinding pain below my ribs. I guess a gunshot can cause you that; not that I had something to compare it to. I made a promise and I intended to keep it.

If I could just know where she is; if I could just see her for five minutes. Maybe I can move from this bed after all. It's late and nobody is here. Nobody's here to stop me. I stand up slowly, ignoring the immediate pain I feel. My desperation and excitement to see her makes me ignore everything I could possibly feel. I open the door, slowly. The hall outside my room looks deserted. There isn't any single soul out there besides one young nurse reading a magazine. There's no way I can pass through this hall without her noticing me. I'd rather talk to her instead of getting her into trouble for not realizing a patient just ran away.

"Excuse me." I notice my voice as turned into a painful whisper. I never realize speaking could be such a painful experience.

"Sir, what are you doing out of bed?" She shows her concern immediately and runs toward me.

"I just wanted…I need to know where a friend is," I say, once again whispering.

"All of your friends left a couple of hours ago, Sir," she said. "I'm sure they'll come back later."

"No, she's hospitalized. I need to know which room she's in." She moves to stand behind her counter, in front of her computer.

"What's her name?" she asks me.

"Lindsay Monroe…" She types quickly and stares at the screen. It takes a few minutes before she gives me the answer I need.

"She's in room 492, fourth floor. That's maternity."

"Thank you." All of a sudden, I feel my knees go weak and I hold tight to the counter in front of me. It's like my brain was waiting for her answer to give up on me. She grabs my arm quickly and helps me to walk to my room.

"I want to see her," I whisper to her. She smiles, kindly.

"You can barely even walk, Sir. There's no chance you're going to get to the fourth floor by yourself."

"Then take me," I say, desperately. "Please."

"Sir…"

"Please, I haven't seen her in three months. I just found out she's having my baby. Don't tell me I have to go to my room now when this might be the only chance I have to see her."

That was not entirely true. I could see her tomorrow, but I wouldn't be able to sleep now.

"Fine, I'll gonna take you to see her, but only five minutes."

"That's more than enough for me."

She grabs a wheelchair and we ride straight to the elevator. Just like I thought, the fourth floor was as empty as my own floor, only this time there were more nurses moving around. Half of them greet Jasmine, the nurse who was with me, and the other half wondered what the hell I was doing there so late at night.

We entered Lindsay's room slowly. She was sleeping peacefully. I couldn't see her face, but I could hear her breathing slowly. I wanted to turn on the light so I could see her pretty face, but I didn't want to disturb her. I'm sure she looks as beautiful as the last time I saw her.

"I'm gonna give you a couple of minutes," Jasmine whispers. I nod and she leaves. I move the wheelchair closer to her bed so I could at least touch her hand. I immediately notice her belly; her very swollen belly. It amazed me how big it looks, but I'm even more amazed that the baby she's carrying is mine. "My baby," I whisper. "Our baby."

I stay here for more than five minutes. I guess Jasmine figured out that I wanted to spend some time with her, even if she's sleeping. I don't really care, I could stare at her for hours. I could stay in here forever.

-------

Emilia's POV

This has become a routine, I say to myself. Take a cab, go to work for a few minutes, go to the hospital. We take turns now that Danny is awake, I take the evening shift, Don take the morning shift, Mac and Stella come together on their lunch break. One of us stays outside Lindsay's door to check on her.

I don't know why, but before I got to the hospital I felt this day would be different. There was something in the air. I'm not really sure what. I arrive at the hospital and go straight to Danny's room, I figured he might be sleeping so I'd be there a few minutes and then to Lindsay's room. I was shocked to know he was no longer in his room. His bed was empty. The nurse in charge said he was on the fourth floor. Lindsay's room.

I open the door to her room and there he was, sitting next to her, staring at her peaceful form without even moving. I stand next to him, but I guess he doesn't even notice I'm there.

Wrong. He sighs heavily before speaking.

"I never asked you how far along she was," he says. It gives me the impression he spent the night in here, just staring at her.

"Six months," I say. He sighs again, this time more slowly. I think even speaking is a challenge in his condition.

"I shouldn't have let her go," he whispers. "I should have told her how much I loved her, how much I wanted her with me."

"You can still tell her that."

"She was pregnant and I acted like a jackass."

"You could say you're sorry. Mas vale tarde que nunca."

"I should have listened to you..."

I frown.

"When?"

"You told me to go and get her and I said no. I could have taken a plane and taken her with me, but I didn't. I gave up."

"Danny, you didn't give up. You gave her the space she needed."

He moves his wheelchair closer, grabbing Lindsay's hand. A few tears run down my cheek at the scene. I hate being so emotional.

"We're having a baby and I can't even tell her how happy I am," he says. He slowly and shyly places a hand on her belly, emotions so clear on his tired face. A small smile creeps on his lips and I can help but wonder why. "It kicked." He turns his head toward me, still smiling widely. "The baby kicked."

"She knows Daddy's here." We snap our heads toward Lindsay. She was wide awake and smiling as widely as he was.

"Hi," Danny whispers.

"You're here," she says, squeezing his hand.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he answers. I smile at the scene before me. I can't help but feel like an intruder, but I'm also glad to be the witness of such a happy moment. Things are getting better and better.

**TBC**

**I can´t believe the moment its finally MOMENT we´ve been waiting for! :squee: **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to post this chapter,but now I'm ready and here it is!!**

**kuddos to my lovely beta Melissa.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay's POV

I open my eyes, slowly. I take a long look at my surroundings. It takes me a couple of minutes to remember that I'm still in the hospital. I smile when I see six red roses on my night table with a card in them.

"For the most beautiful mommy,  
-D"

I couldn't even remember when I fell asleep or when Danny left. I could feel his hand on mine for a while and then nothing. I thought it was another dream, but he was right there beside me and very much awake. In a wheel chair, but awake in the end.

"Good morning."

I sit up straight in my bed when I see him "walking" toward my room. He was alone, which was good for me since we had a lot of things to talk about. I was sure he had a lot of questions to ask me and I had a lot of things to tell him. "Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Much better, how about you?"

Happy, I feel happy to see you.

"I'm good."

He moves his wheelchair closer to my bed and stares at his hands. He's nervous and I'm sure he doesn't know how to begin. "Lindsay I…I wanted to say I'm sorry." He whispers this time, looking at me rather than his hands. "I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"I walked away when I should have stayed," I sigh, heavily. "The truth is, I was scared when I found out about the baby, I didn't want to tell you because I knew this could cause more trouble. So I left and I stayed in Montana. I was planning on coming back but I wanted to figure out when."

"Then you came back when I got shot?"

"I was scared I might never see you again. I started regretting not telling you about the baby when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you call?" He sounded upset this time. "Why didn't you tell me where you were? I was dead worried, Lindsay."

"I know. I know you were. I wanted to call you, but I was afraid that you would ask me to come back and I wasn't ready."

"Still, you could at least have called Stella or Don."

"I did," I whisper. "I called Stella. She knew I was in Montana."

"What?" He was even more upset than a few minutes ago.

"I asked her not to tell you."

"So, you talked to her but not with me? She wasn't half as worried as I was, Lindsay."

"You have to put yourself in my shoes for a minute. I was scared to death. I felt heartbroken and desperate. I walked away because I thought it was the best thing to do."

"Well, it wasn't. Despite all the problems we had, we could have worked this out."

"It sounds awful when you say it that way." I put my hand on my belly. He stares at me with sadness in his eyes. I know he didn't mean to say it that way, but I can't help but feel hurt.

"I think I should leave. You need to get some sleep." He turns around slowly. I take the time to grab his hand before he moves away.

"Carrying this child is the best thing that could ever happen to me. Just knowing that she's yours brings a smile to my face. Don't you want her, too?" He smiles and grabs my hand, kissing my palm.

"I was upset after you left. I couldn't understand why you didn't say goodbye, but I was even more upset that I did nothing to keep you with me." He places his hand on my belly, just like he did the night before. "But now we have so much to live for, Lindsay. I just want to forget this happened and move on with our lives. Can we do that?"

I nod and he kisses my hand again.

"Get some rest and I'll be back later, okay?" He moves toward the door and closes the door behind him. I smile as I lay in bed once more. This time I feel everything will be alright.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is it my friends,the last chapter...Thank you so much for those nice reviews,I'm glad you like my story because this def one of the coolest stories I've again I want to thank my beta Melissa for doing this,you are the _bestest!!_**

**kuddos!!**

**Fran**

---------------------------------------------

Danny's POV

I've convinced my doctor that I was feeling better, which is not a lie and begged him almost on my knees to let me spend some time with Lindsay since she couldn't get up yet. He agreed. Now our new reunion center was her room. We still had a lot of things to talk about, but I felt it wasn't the right time yet. I had my chance to say that I'm sorry for being an ass to her. Right now, what matters is getting out of this damn hospital and starting a new life together if she wanted to.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Stella asked us. I look at Lindsay and she shakes her head.

"Actually, I have," I say. Lindsay stares at me in disbelief

"You have?" she asks. I nod.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is. Danny, she's your daughter." My daughter. It makes me smile just hearing the word.

"Tell us what you have in mind," Emilia says.

"Well, I had a cousin who died when I was a kid. I remember my mom told me how much she loved me and cared about me when I was a baby. She died when I was two, so I can barely even remember her face. I was thinking maybe we could name her after her."

"What was her name?" Lindsay asks.

"Gipsy Ginger," I say with a serious look on my face. Lindsay looks at the rest of the team and scratches her head. She's seriously thinking about it.

"Well, that's…that's a lovely name," she says and I can't help but laugh at her expression. "what?"

"You're too cute. I can't believe you were going to let me call our daughter that just to please me." I keep laughing until she smacks my arm.

"That wasn't her name?" Emilia asks. I shake my head. "Shame. I kinda like it. If you think about it you, wouldn't have to decide what she wants to be when she grew up, you know? I think Gipsy Ginger is a lovely name for a future stripper."

"Her name was Novalee," I finally say.

"Now THAT is a beautiful name," Emilia says. "I mean, it's way better than my middle name."

"Which is?" Don asks her.

"Leonor," she whispers, looking at the floor.

"I like it," Lindsay says. "Novalee Eleanor…Messer." I look at her smiling at me and I see my future. I see everything we can and will be once I hold Novalee in my arms. It's a new challenge, I know, but I'm not alone. I have a big family with me. But what's more important, is that I have Lindsay.

**THE END**

**btw,no offence to anyone who's name is Gipsy Ginger I only meant the "stripper" part as a joke.**


End file.
